


Let the Healing Begin

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [475]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Post-Series, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "I need your help with something," she says by way of explanation."You know all you have to do is ask, Ann."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 31 October 2016  
> Word Count: 624  
> Written for: ilvanaann  
> Prompt: “It’s not what it looks like…”  
> Summary: "I need your help with something," she says by way of explanation.
> 
> "You know all you have to do is ask, Ann."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately nineteen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was written for a friend's birthday. She wanted a fic that included Ann. And then this prompt just spurred this idea, and I couldn't stop until I'd gotten it all typed up. I kind of like how it worked out.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The bottle of sleeping pills is buried in the back of her medicine chest. She finds it when searching for the spare tube of lipstick she bought a month ago. Why she'd have put lipstick in the medicine cabinet instead of in her makeup drawer is a mystery, but sometimes she does things for reasons she can no longer remember down the line.

Picking up the bottle, she considers the fact that they're not expired. She remembers her doctor prescribing them after Damien had nearly broken her wrist in the ER. She'd used them once or twice, not liking the way they'd basically offered oblivion when she slept. Now though, that could be a good thing. She pockets the bottle and heads downstairs to find Damien reading the paper as he eats his breakfast.

"Where is everyone?" she asks, putting a bagel in the toaster before she pours herself a cup of coffee.

"Simone's on her long run today with the hounds. She just left a few minutes ago. The Shays left half an hour ago to start their commute into the city for work and school. And we both know that Margot's still asleep."

Ann nods as she butters her bagel, then moves to sit at the island next to Damien to eat her breakfast. After a moment or so, she pulls the bottle from her pocket and sets it on the island between them.

"What's this?"

"I need your help with something," she says by way of explanation.

"You know all you have to do is ask, Ann."

She picks up the bottle again, turning it in her hand. "I got these after your attempt. More specifically, I got them to help me sleep after you'd--"

"I actually fucked up your wrist, didn't I?" he asks softly. When she nods, he sighs and settles his hand over hers with the bottle. "I _am_ sorry for that, Ann. I was… I wasn't myself then, and I took it out on you."

"I pushed you too hard, too fast. We both have our faults in that."

He nods slowly and takes the bottle from her to study the label. "That was like four months ago. Why bring this out now?"

"You know that I haven't been all that proactive in dealing with Veronica's death." She sips at her coffee, needing a distraction. "I haven't been sleeping very well. It's not as bad as Simone's had it, but I could stand to have a little more. I don't normally like taking things like these because they completely remove me from outside stimuli. I suppose it's like being in a sensory deprivation tank. I don't like that much loss of control."

"But you're considering it now so you can get some actual rest?" When she nods, he repeats the motion. "Okay, then why don't we do this? You're already supposed to be working from home today, but I want you to take a personal day. You're going to take two of these, like the bottle says, and you're going to sleep. While you do, I'll sit with you, like you do for Simone."

"You don't have to do that, Damien."

"I know I don't. I want to do it, so I know you get the rest you need. And when you wake up, we'll take a walk out along the driveway and talk about Veronica. You're not alone in this, Ann. You have people in this house who are more than willing to help you as you grieve. It's okay to ask for help once in a while."

She is silent for a long moment, considering his words, and then offers him a watery smile. "Thank you, Damien. You don't know how much I appreciate this."


End file.
